Follow You Home
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: Jaina Solo is a very pretty 17 year old girl. And pretty girls attract guys like moths to flame. Jaina Solo has her very own stalker! Read this story and find out how she deals! Written to the song 'Follow You Home' By Nickelback.


_This is a songfic about Jaina Solo, to the song Follow You Home by Nickelback. I was listening to this song, and decided to write a little situation where Jaina has a stalker_.

_Reviews are appreciated. _

* * *

Jaina wiped her hand across her forehead and threw down her shovel. A hole six feet deep lay before her. Looking up at the gas giant Yavin, she sighed. It was going to be nightfall soon.

_Well you can dig me up a grave  
And try to stick me in the ground._

Jaina Solo, seventeen, had a stalker. He was some guy from the Flight Academy, and took it in his head that Jaina was just playing hard to get. She had already tried several methods of getting rid of the creep.

"Jaina, sweetheart! You don't need to be doing such strenuous activity." Speaking of the creep, here he was!

He was very good looking, Jaina had to admit. He had dark blue eyes, and longer than normal brown hair, which was always falling to his very handsome face. Pity he had to keep stalking her all over the place. Her Uncle Luke had tried to keep him from coming on the moon, but apparently it didn't work.

_Well you can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down._

He had a dark bruise on one side of his face where Jaina had beat him after he snuck into her bedroom one night when neither of her parents were home. That was almost a week ago. Jaina's father was getting really pissed, as was her brothers, Jacen and Anakin.

Her hand strayed towards her belt to find that she left her lightsaber at the Jedi Academy. She took a blaster with her, the wild animals of Yavin IV were known to be aggressive sometimes. "Stay away from me!"

Well you can stick me in a hole And you can pray all day for rain 

He walked towards her, and she stumbled back. "I love you, Jaina Solo! Why would I want to stay away from you? You're beautiful…" He lunged at her, but he wasn't a Jedi. She was, and had faster reflexes. She sidestepped, and he stumbled into the hole.

_You can shoot me in the leg  
Just to try to make me beg  
And you can leave me there for days._

"Sweetheart, please! Why can't we be together?" He reached for her, and Jaina pulled her blaster off her belt and fired off a shot, her eyes closed. She heard him grunt in pain and opened her eyes slightly. She had hit him in the leg. Holstering her blaster, she ran off, stumbling through the forest.

_And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home  
And I will survive  
'__Cause you're my Mississippi Princess  
You're my California Queen  
Like the Duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between.  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home_

Crawling out of the hole, Jaina's stalker, Tyron Saul, crawled out of the hole, and began limping towards the Jedi Academy.

_You can make a couple calls  
Tell your brothers I'm in town._

"Is that creep bothering you again?" Jacen asked over the holovid. He was in his ship with his brother, doing maintenince.

"You have no idea. I just shot him in the leg… oh, sithspit, here he comes again!" Jacen and Anakin bolted from the ship and towards Jaina, who was in the communications room of the Academy, hands on their lightsabers.

Jaina prided herself on being very strong, but Tyron was way stronger. He had a super tight grip on her wrists, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Buddy, let her go." The door to the room opened, and Jacen and Anakin stood in the doorway. Tyron turned and bolted towards the other door, and Anakin took off after him.

_Put a bounty on my head  
And tell my parents that I'm dead  
And hope to hell I'm never found._

Jaina smiled at dinner, something she hadn't done in days. Her brothers and her father exchanged glances, Leia just thought Jaina had gotten a new boyfriend. Earlier that day, she had stopped by a bounty office, and dropped Tyron's name. She wouldn't be seeing him again.

The doorchimes sounded, and Jaina stood. "I'll get it." She went to the door and opened it. Tyron's mother was standing there, a worried look on her face.

"You haven't seen Tyron, have you? He's always talking about you, I was wondering if he was around here." She asked Jaina and she shook her head.

"No, ma'am, I haven't seen him at all today. If I do see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thank you. Do you know where he might be?"

"The hangar, maybe. I'll check when I go down there later."

_You can steal me the keys  
To your daddy's Cadillac  
You can tamper with the brakes  
Call it a mistake  
And pray I'm never coming back._

Whistling to herself, Jaina slid her key card across the scanner to open the door to the hanger that housed Rogue Squadron and the generals' personal ships. The Millennium Falcon was docked here.

"Jaina? There's someone over there by your X-Wing that wants to see you." General Antillies told her, and she nodded and walked over to her X-Wing. Tyron was sitting on its nose, telling a joke to the other Rogues.

"Hey, Solo, your boyfriend's pretty funny." Jaina's face must have lost all color, because General Antillies came over, concerned.

"You alright-" Jaina snatched Wedge's blaster and leveled it at Tyron.

"You. Into the Falcon. Now. I've got something to discuss with you. And He's not my boyfriend!" She growled, and he slid off the X-Wing into the open door of the Falcon.

_And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home  
And I will survive_  
'_Cause you're my Mississippi Princess  
You're my California Queen  
Like the Duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between.  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home_

Standing in front of three Generals, Luke and Talon Karrde, she told them all about Tyron Saul, how he stalked her for over a year. And the only one who did anything about it was Luke.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll get him personally, if I have to." Han Solo apologized to his daughter.

"Too late now. He came at me, obviously crazy, and I had to kill him or he would have done…" She trailed off, knowing that they knew what she meant.

"Was there a witness around to see this? If not, we're going to have to arrest you until you are found innocent." General Bel Iblis said, and Jaina nodded.

"Mara Jade was there. She was helping me practice with my lightsaber." Luke groaned.

_You can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the ground  
You can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down  
And I will survive_  
'_Cause you're my Mississippi Princess  
You're my California Queen  
Like the Duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between.  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home_

Outside, Tyron Saul watched the proceedings, smiling. He had made it to a hospital were quick medical attention and Jedi Healers nursed him back to health.

"Soon, my love, soon."


End file.
